


Flowers on my skin.

by givemedragons9



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Gay, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Dancing, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemedragons9/pseuds/givemedragons9
Summary: Finn and Poe must fight for the Resistance and the freedom of the galaxy. In between, Finn senses something is awakening inside him, powers emerge from unknown places. And Poe is there to discover what hurts and haunts his friend. They're there to help each other, like stars that guide both of their paths towards better places.
Relationships: Finn - Relationship, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Flowers on my skin.

The sounds of blasters and canyons seemed to have sounded years ago, but the battle had ended only a few hours before everyone went to sleep. Only a few people remained awake, guarding the corridors of the Resistance spaceship and protecting the ones who slept. An imminent attack from The First Order could happen at any moment.

In the west wing, inside a quiet room solely illuminated by the glow of stars, there slept Finn. He had fallen on his bed as soon as they got back from the battle, completely exhausted. Someone had made sure his clothes were changed to his pajamas and now his head rested peacefully above the pillow. His arms open, hanging from each side of his bed. He liked to sleep on his stomach, for the pain of his back scar was unbearable sometimes if he put too much pressure on it. It was completely healed, but the sensation of burning was still alive. Luckily, the pain wasn’t torturing him that night.  
The room was quite spacious, there was only a desk on the left and two armchairs on the right. Fitted into the wall, a wardrobe with various types of clothes. Two different styles: some of the clothes were colorful and yet stylish. The others were simpler, almost monochromatic, but still fashionable. Behind Finn’s bed, an enormous window showed the most remote corners of the galaxy as the ship traveled to its next destination. Every star seemed to sing quietly, trying to make any heavy memory of Finn’s past slip out of his mind. He had been battling against his nightmares since he left The First Order behind. He didn’t like to think about what he’d been a part of. But it wasn’t his fault. He had also promised to remind himself of that more often.To be as gentle as he wanted to be with people. As he had always decided to be. Those fights were the ones he feared the most. And probably the ones that made him look like a true hero.

A hand reached out from the bed next to Finn’s and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand between both beds. After guzzling all the liquid, the man rubbed his fingers against his eyes and placed his dark curls back into their place, away from his face. Then his head fell to his pillow again and he wrapped himself in his blankets like a caterpillar.  
Suddenly, Finn shook in his sleep. He started panting and groaning as if something was haunting his dreams again. He writhed in pain, his forehead covered in sweat and his muscles completely tensed.

\- No… no… - He mumbled.

With a gasp, he woke and sat on the edge of his bed. His face was marked with pain and he barely had the energy to stand up, so he fell to the ground. The noise woke his partner up, and raising his head, he asked with a raspy voice:

\- Finn? Buddy?

\- Here. H-Here Poe… - Finn answered, raising a hand.

\- Oh, hey hey, are you alright? - Poe rushed towards his friend when he saw him on the floor after his blurry sight cleared up.

He surrounded Finn with his right arm to help him sit on his bed, to which the boy hissed and arched his back.

\- Sorry, sorry… I forgot sometimes it hurts at night.

\- It’s alright - Finn replied. He sat down and pulled his shirt off, the burn of the fabric against his skin was too intense. To this, Poe tried not to make his cheeks blush but his face was burning a little already. He couldn’t help it; sometimes Finn looked like he had been sculpted by deities. - I had another nightmare. Like the ones I always have, Poe. This time, I was chased down by the subdivision I was in. Phasma was there. That motherf… she’s always there. Don’t ask me why but she had a lightsaber and so the rest of me was history.

He stood up and twisted, trying to see his scar.

\- Is it bleeding?

\- No, it’s fine. - Poe said.

\- It always feels like it’s bleeding...

Poe’s face was visibly marked by pity. He hated the idea of Finn suffering that much pain. He tried to divert his attention somewhere else:

\- Any idea of why the nightmares are coming back?

\- How can I know? - He sat again. - Maybe the battles remind me of moments I have locked, somehow. So when I sleep, they all come out. But in the most bizarre ways. Or maybe I’m just afraid of The First Order taking away everything that I have now that I’m away from their horrors.

\- Yeah, that could be the reason. - Poe sat next to him. - Or maybe you’re too stressed. The fact you had something to do with them in the past does not mean you can’t escape from them. Or from their influence. You know you’re different. I knew it the moment I saw you. I knew you had something special.

A smile drew on Finn’s face and they both looked warmly at each other.

\- What I don’t understand yet is why this still burns so much. - Finn pointed at his scar. - I thought it was cured already.

\- You know they said it could take some time for the skin to stop feeling the itch. You were severely injured. Just be patient and it will eventually heal once and for all.

\- Thank you. - Finn smiled. - You always calm me. I worry too much… I’m glad we’re in each other’s lives.

\- I feel the same way. - Poe slightly blushed and shyly looked down, slightly rubbing Finn’s knee with his own.

Silence wasn’t something they feared when they were together. They usually hung out in their room but rarely said anything because their mutual presence was the place they felt the most comfortable in. Many times they had lay down on one of their beds at night to watch the stars as the ship traveled from one corner of the galaxy to another. They didn’t need many words to communicate or to enjoy sharing their time. Especially, Finn liked those moments in which Poe would rest his head on his stomach and fall asleep later, having a perfect excuse to share a bed that night. Poe was Finn’s favorite home. The only one he had ever known.  
Finn grinned at Poe’s touch, mimicking his action. Poe couldn’t repress a chuckle. Finn smiled widely and focused on the shadows around the room, star-shaped. As he did, Poe fixed his eyes on his face. Finn was naturally curious and the light in his eyes always became more vibrant whenever he observed, wishing to know more. Wishing to expand his sight and explore. Poe thought he was endearing, very sweet, very powerful. He saw Finn’s kindness as his biggest strength. Little did he know that Finn thought the same thing about him. The pilot simply allowed himself to get lost in Finn’s facial features, slowly lowering his eyes to admire the shape of his neck and his shoulders. His friend was a true beauty and he couldn’t stop there, so he continued his journey to his back scar. Then, his hand found his way to Finn’s back skin and Poe just let it happen. Finn turned when he felt his touch.

\- What are you doing?

\- What? Nothing. - Poe’s hand retracted.

\- Hey… - Finn grabbed his friend’s hand on its way back. - I didn’t say I don’t like it. You know it’s fine.

His grasp lowered its intensity, turning into a gentle hold. He stroked Poe’s hand with his finger, reassuring his best friend. Poe smiled and impulsively walked to the center of the room:

\- Let's dance.

Finn stared at him and widened his eyes.

\- Dance?

\- Yes, dance. - Poe grabbed his arm, making him follow his steps. - This way you’ll be able to sleep. Just so you relax. You’re still breathing heavily.

\- Well, I am, but this isn’t the effect of my nightmare...

\- So what is it?

\- Nothing. Forget it. - Finn violently blushed and looked away. - We can’t play any music, it’s too late.

\- Who says we need any music? - Poe said, looking into his eyes.

Finn returned the stare and felt Poe’s eyes completely flooding his mind. As if nothing mattered anymore, his hands grabbed Poe’s waist and pulled him closer, the pilot’s cheeks acquiring a soft sunrise tone. Finn’s hands guided Poe’s arms until they hung from his neck and then joined his hands behind Poe’s back. Slowly, they started to move from side to side, balancing and enjoying the closure between their bodies. Their heads only centimeters away from each other. Finn enjoyed watching the starlight drawing on the face of his friend. He was attractive but the galaxy appeared to be saying he was the closest thing to an angel that he was ever going to witness. Even if all the stars decided to join and become one, Poe would still be prettier to his eyes. Finn wasn’t a big fan of destiny but he really believed they were meant to be together.

\- What are you thinking about? - Poe asked.

\- Nothing. - Finn blinked. - My back seems to hurt less now.

\- I usually have that effect. - Poe grinned.

Finn laughed. Poe enjoyed the fact that Finn found him funny enough to laugh at his jokes. Finn’s laugh was a sound he never got tired of. It was a sound he was grateful for. The boy suffered more than he wanted to admit. He lowered his right hand, passing it through his friend’s side and under his armpit, just enough to reach his back. With his index, he began his flower patterns above Finn’s scar. The gap between them became smaller, the sound of their breathing synchronized. And so did their moves. Finn enjoyed his touch, becoming aware of how his pain lessened with each flower Poe gifted him. Poe looked like a flower in full blossom. Right when the spring comes into life. They didn’t hesitate and simultaneously rested their heads on each other’s shoulders. They danced for minutes, emptying their minds of any fear or doubt and drowning in that moment. In that deep, shared, “stardusty” feeling.

\- I wish it could always be like this. - Finn whispered. - No war, no battles, no pain. Just us, dancing.

\- I wish that too. - Poe blushed. - I feel safe whenever you’re around me.

\- You feel safe when I’m around? You’re the reason I’m able to sleep at night.

\- I am? - Poe asked, drawing a large flower all over his scar.

\- You know you are. Ever since I met you I’ve been able to find people who accept me for who I am. I trust you with my life. - Finn looked into his eyes. - You allowed me to fight for what I really believe in. A chance to start again. I was reborn because of you, Poe. Sometimes I think you’re not really aware of the impact you’ve had on me. You’re not just the guy who gave me his jacket.

\- But it sure helped, didn’t it? - Finn insisted with his eyes. - Okay, okay. I know how grateful you are. You tell me every time. I only find it hard to believe I am that important.

Finn placed his hand under Poe’s chin and lifted it so that his eyes were very close; their faces, even closer. Poe felt his temperature rising to the sky.

\- You’re the most important thing in my life. You’ve always been.

Poe froze and felt the urge to discover how his friend’s lips fell, but fought against the thought and maintained his composure. He wasn’t able to react. Finn took a few steps back and left his friend, unable to move, standing in the same position he had when they were hugging.

\- Wow, you really froze… - Finn said.

\- D-Don’t… make fun of me t-this way…. - Poe stuttered, drenched in embarrassment, and lowered his arms while he blushed to the floor.

\- Don’t worry, you’re very cute.

“No, YOU are very cute. You freaking angel.”, Poe thought. Finn took him by the hand and led him to sit on the edge of his bed. - I said I trust you with my life. And I need to show you something.

\- What is it? - Poe said.

\- Promise you won’t tell anybody. Please.

\- I think you trust me enough to know I won’t do that.

\- Very clever. Alright. - Finn sat next to him, face to face. - I don’t exactly know how to expose this but… I’ve been feeling things… Sensations… As if I could sense what happens around me at any moment. As if I was able to feel how others are feeling whenever they are in pain or sad or angry. Especially when something bad happens to them. To my loved ones. To Rey. To you...

\- What do you mean? - Poe asked. - Like the way Leia senses whenever something terrible is about to happen?

\- I don’t know how to tell. It could be the same thing. But it’s very intense. I feel it around my body. I feel my brain reacting to these sensations almost automatically. Sometimes I wonder if I’m getting crazy but I think I’ve seen others feel the same way. Leia could be an example. But others have gone mad for this exact reason. And lost themselves in the darkness… Done terrible things. I heard tales.

Poe’s face showed no emotion and his eyes widened. He looked at his friend and huffed.

\- You’re making fun of me again.

\- No, I’m not, come on. You know what I mean...

Poe moved closer.

\- You… you are force...

He abruptly moved when his body started to levitate not too far above his bed and his legs floated in the air. He gasped in awe while Finn closed his eyes, his palm right in front of his body.

\- Finn… Oh my god, Finn!

Finn opened his eyes to see his friend’s eyes sparkle. The widest smile decorated his face, he looked like a child the first time they got on a speeder. He smiled at him, thinking he couldn’t get more beautiful than that, and carefully brought him down to sit again. As he did, Poe’s hand reached out to intertwine his fingers with Finn’s, holding his hand after descending.

\- That was amazing. - Poe exclaimed. - Finn, that was incredible. You are… you are… you are force sensitive.

\- I think so. - Finn blushed. - I want to talk to Leia. I don’t understand these feelings yet, these powers. I want to control them better than this.

\- Yes, that sounds fantastic. She could help you so much, and also train you… Oh my god, Finn. You’re unbelievable.

A spark communicated the feelings Poe had kept for himself for so long, through his eyes. They had never needed words to communicate. And Finn got the message. So he responded, slowly closing the space between them until he kissed him tenderly. Poe felt his heart rate plummeting. And somehow, that was the moment he felt more alive. Their bodies searched for the other and Finn’s hands held Poe’s face as the pilot gripped the neck of his friend. None of them wanted to call each other friends anymore, none of them wanted to stop those gentle kisses. They had dedicated hugs, songs, dances, stares, and looks to each other. They had dedicated their time and a specific star, that each one particularly named for the other. But no star was comparable to discovering they had always felt the same way about themselves. That moment contained more light than any starry night they had contemplated together. Sharing his happiness with Poe brought more light to Finn than anything he could imagine.

They separated their faces to breathe and look into their partner’s eyes. Their happiness was boiling under their skins.

\- I don’t need stars if I have you. - Poe said.

Finn’s heart couldn’t take it any longer and he force moved the nightstand away from its place, putting his and Poe’s beds next to each other.

\- You’ve always had me. Always. - He said. - You are my own star.

And Finn knew he was Poe's. Calmly, they wrapped themselves in the blankets, laying next to each other. Their hands together between their chests, their foreheads touching. And they went back to sleep, under a blanket of stars that finally belonged to them and the feeling that those nightmares would never attack again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little finnpoe fic and please don't hesitate to spare some thoughts in the comments! Thank you for reading! :")


End file.
